Brinquedo
by Amitra
Summary: Eu queria brincar... ele também. PP/PP Não se deixem enganar pelo sumário.


**Autora: **Amitra

**Aviso: **Essa fic é doentia [começando pelo 'casal'] e contém estupro [de leve, só no finalzinho]. Primeira fic completa \o/

**

* * *

**

**Brinquedo**

Toda vez era assim... chegava à mansão Malfoy e aquele _homem _percorria meu corpo com seus olhos, me devorando.

Inicialmente sentia medo, ainda não sabia quão insignificante ele era naquele meio. Quando descobri a verdadeira posição dele na hierarquia dos comensais, passei a sentir apenas nojo.

Ridículo, era isso que ele era. O corpo rechonchudo que nem as vestes de comensal disfarçavam, o ar de rato que ele ostentava... Não me surpreendi ao saber que sua forma animaga era um rato, mas me surpreendi com o fato _dele _ser um animago. Foi a partir desse fato que passei a me interessar por ele.

————————

Agora eu o encarava enquanto ele me olhava de cima a baixo. Fazia minha melhor cara de desprezo e procurava intimidar, mas isso não o impedia de continuar olhando pra mim. Rato sem-vergonha!

Não podia negar, aquilo começou a mexer comigo. Passei a sonhar com ele... ou melhor, com a forma animaga dele. Aquele rato percorria meu corpo, explorando cada parte do meu ser. Acordava com a pele formigando, a calcinha molhada e ficava frustrada. Eu estava sentindo atração por _ele_? Não... não era por ele, era pelo rato. E isso soava ainda mais doentio.

Comecei a dormir nua torcendo para que, no sonho, eu estivesse nua também. Quem sabe desse jeito o rato poderia explorar mais... talvez se introduzir em certa parte da minha anatomia. Tremia de pensar nisto, sabendo como era nojento esse desejo e não entendendo o porquê de não conseguir parar de pensar nisso.

Acordei no dia seguinte decidida a visitar a mansão, tinha que encontrá-lo. Vê-lo talvez me fizesse apagar esse estranho prazer que sentia pelo rato. Grande erro: passei a desejar o_ homem_.

————————

Ele me fitava e eu retribuía aquele olhar. Ficávamos nisso por alguns minutos, até que alguém chegava e interrompia nosso jogo.

E seguia assim... jogo de olhares, pessoa qualquer aparecendo, fim de jogo. Isso não poderia continuar. É claro que, sendo o rato que era, ele não tomaria nenhuma atitude. Na verdade, preferia assim.

Um dia, antes da 'pessoa qualquer' aparecer, eu me aproximei — não... Pansy Parkinson não se 'aproxima'... ela 'impõe presença' — e vi deliciada um novo olhar surgir no rosto dele. Era surpresa, mas tinha algo a mais. Seria medo? Ria comigo mesma. Ele _era_ um rato.

Então passei a dar as cartas... abri os primeiros botões da minha blusa enquanto o olhava, passando levemente minha língua pelos lábios. A cada passo que eu dava, ele recuava. Ria internamente... não achei que seria tão prazeroso brincar com ele.

Continuei com isso até ele ficar acuado entre mim e a parede. Era ridículo um homem adulto ter medo de uma adolescente, mas era isso que estava acontecendo. Não me admirava que, entre todos os comensais, ele era o mais desprezado.

Devo confessar que não pretendia passar disso, mas seu medo me excitava. Beijei-o levemente nos lábios, ele correspondeu. Coloquei minha mão em seu ombro e fui deslizando pelo corpo rechonchudo, até seu membro. Estava ereto, como não poderia deixar de ser. Eu era ótima em provocar isso nos homens.

Ele tomou minha ação como incentivo e me abraçou, passando a se esfregar o corpo dele no meu. Aquele homem era feio, gordo, mas sabia tocar uma mulher. Ele me levou para um cômodo vazio ainda agarrado em mim e me colocou deitada sobre uma mesa. Comecei a rir, por acaso ele achava mesmo que eu transaria com ele?

Pettigrew — porque de agora em diante eu o vejo como homem — não gostou disso. Desferiu um tapa em meu rosto e forçou seu corpo sobre o meu. Agora era _eu _que estava com medo.

————————

Arrancou minha blusa e apertou um de meus seios sobre o sutiã, enquanto me beijava no pescoço; dizia que eu tinha um cheiro ótimo e que desejava isso há tempos. Sentia meus olhos umedecerem e não conseguia me desvencilhar de _Pettigrew_, ele tinha força afinal.

Deslizou sua mão por minha perna, entrando debaixo da saia. Tirou minha calcinha e afastou-se, desabotoando sua calça. Ele penetrou com força, soltando um longo gemido; eu gritei de dor. Peter continuava investindo contra mim, rápido, de maneira furiosa, enquanto soltava impropérios.

Aquela tortura continuou por algum tempo, até que ele gozou. Saiu de dentro de mim e sorriu, me dando um beijo de leve nos lábios. Abotoou as calças e retirou-se da sala, me deixando sozinha.

Então eu percebi. Naquele jogo, o brinquedo era eu.

* * *

**N/A: **Reviews são bem vindas, mesmo que venham com xingamentos ^^


End file.
